1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to air circulation systems for buildings. More particularly, the invention relates to ceiling vents. Specifically, the invention relates to a cover that is detachably connectable to a ceiling vent diffuser to block airflow from a region of the diffuser.
2. Background Information
Most industrial and commercial buildings have 24″×24″ square ceiling vent diffusers that are mounted on drywall or T-bar ceilings. Occasionally, buildings may be provided with circular vent diffusers, but these are less common than the square version. The vent diffusers are standardized to fit in the 24″ T-bar ceiling spacing and can be made with three or four vents through which heated or cooled air is introduced into the room. The diffusers alter the direction of the air flowing out of the vent so that the air does not flow straight down into the room and at right angles to the ceiling. Instead, the diffuser causes the air to flow outwardly equally in all directions and through 360 degrees from the vent. Initially, the air is blown generally along a portion of a ceiling and eventually drops into the room at a distance from the vent itself.
When heating and air-conditioning contractors are designing and installing heating and cooling systems, their main focus is the overall balance of heating and cooling circulation in any particular area of the building. The contractor will add butterfly type air flow controllers in the pipe that connects to the top of the diffuser. The flow valves for the system are adjusted in an attempt to give the building as constant a temperature as possible. The contractors typically install, test and adjust the heating and cooling system before any furniture or employees are housed in the building. When employees are finally settled into the premises, they may discover that they have hot or cold air blowing directly onto them from vents located in close proximity to their desks. This situation may lead to much discomfort on the part of the employees who may try to minimize their discomfort by shutting the vent or taping cardboard or some other material over the same. Another possible solution is for a company that maintains the system to remove the diffuser and adjust the airflow butterfly valve to reduce the overall flow of air through the diffuser. This adjustment of the butterfly valve does not affect the direction of the flow but, instead, affects the volume of air flowing through the vent. This airflow reduction may make life more pleasant for the employee sitting close to the vent but it can also have negative implications for the overall temperature of the building.
There is therefore a need in the art for a device and method that allows for quick and easy adjustment of the airflow through a vent diffuser.